Teach Me
by Ponds31
Summary: Oneshot- Hermione wants Sirius to teach her.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water after waking up with a scratchy throat. I walked into the kitchen and jumped when I turned on the light.

"Holy hell!" I exclaimed, staring at the dark haired man sitting at one of the barstools in the kitchen.

Sirius black turned his head to look at me, seeming amused.

"Hey, Hermione." He said with a wicked grin.

I glared jokingly at him and went to get a glass, which meant I had to reach up, causing my tank top to ride halfway up my stomach. I grabbed a glass and turned to look at him, his eyes were on my chest.

"Glad to see you're back to your womanizing ways" I said cheekily.

He shrugged halfheartedly and replied, "I don't know what you mean. Are you sure you're not imagining things? I am aware after all of your crush on me." He winked as he said this, and I scoffed.

"I see the veil made you delusional." I quipped back and took a drink of water, now wishing it was something stronger.

It was true, I did have a crush on him. But that was when I was 15, it was two years later and I was over fantasizing about Harry's devilishly handsome bad boy godfather. At least that's what I was trying to make myself believe. I decided to test out a theory, just to see if it was me who was imaging his lust filled gaze aimed at my breasts. I dropped my hand onto his upper thigh and squeezed a little, inching my hand higher. It gave an immediate response, his breath hitched and his eyes shot up and were boring into mine. There was unmistakable desire in his deep brown eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, barely able to get the words out.

I leaned in close to him and whispered, "Looks like I'm not the delusional one after all."

My breath fanned across his face and he shivered. My hand was still on his thigh, massaging slow circles, inching closer and closer to his tightening crotch. His suddenly clamped his hand over mine, stopping my teasing.

"Hermione, love, do you know what you're getting into? Because if this is just a game, I need to know before we go too far."

"It's not a game." I whispered, continuing my ministrations.

He suddenly groaned and leaned his head back, shutting his eyes and squeezing them tight.

"I want you so fucking badly Hermione."

His dirty words instantly made me turned on, although I was nervous and wondering what he expected from me after I'd been so deliberate. He must have sensed my uncertainty, because he gently lifted my hand from his thigh and started rubbing slow circles on my palm. His big and calloused hands fit perfectly against mine, and I let out a sigh, my eyes hooded with lust. But that's not all it was, I definitely had feelings for Sirius Black.

"Hermione, I know you've been acting very bold, but I also know you're more innocent than you're letting on right now. God, I forgot how young you are..only 17."

"Sirius, I'm old enough to know what I want."

"So what do you want?" He smirked as he said this, obviously he was back to his usual self.

"Teach me."

It was a command, and with it the air in the room grew thick with tension, Sirius's desire was palpable. He leapt off his stool, pulling me with him, and crashed his lips against mine. His lips were surprisingly soft, and he tasted sweet. I wound my hands through his long wavy dark hair and he let out a guttural moan. I giggled at the effect I had on him, but stopped when he put a hand on my waist and pulled my body against his. We were touching everywhere; I could feel the hard planes of his chest; his strong arms encasing me; his mouth attacking mine and his prominent erection straining against his cotton sweatpants against my hip. I gasped and moaned at the sensation, and Sirius pulled back and smirked at me.

"Did you like that?" He asked in a sexy whisper.

"You're a good teacher." I said breathlessly.

He smiled, not smirked, when I said this.

"Take me to your bedroom Sirius, I think you can teach me better in there." I said daringly and bit my lip.

He took my hand and led me up the stairs. We reached his bedroom and he faced me, slowly walking towards me, causing me to back up until the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and I fell backward. Sirius took off my shoes and kicked off his own before climbing on top of me, running his hands across my legs and chest before coming to a stop on either side of my face. He dipped his head to meet his lips with mine shortly before bringing his mouth to my ear.

"You can do anything you want with me love. I'm yours."

His sweet and sexy words made a jolt of desire to go through me, hitting right between my legs. I flipped us over and straddled him, and he started involuntarily rubbing his hips against mine; I loved how I could make him lose control.

I started unbuttoning his shirt, taking my time to graze each patch of bare skin before letting the next button loose. He shrugged it off of his shoulders and I took my time analyzing his bare chest, which was filled with scars and tattoos on top of hard muscle. I traced my finger over the scar given to him by his cousin Bellatrix when she hit him with the killing curse, but pushed it out of my mind and instead started kissing him again before reaching for the waistband of his pants. He lifted his hips to get them off, causing him to make forceful contact with my soaking core.

"Sirius." I moaned longingly as he discarded his pants on the floor.

I slowly lifted my shirt over my head, I wasn't wearing a bra. All that I was left in was a pair of very short shorts.

"You're beautiful."

I blushed, "So are you."

I leaned over him, my nipples grazing his chest, and reached my hand down to palm him through his tight boxers. I teased at the waistband for a few seconds before making up my mind. I tugged them down, and the sight of Sirius completely naked sent a jolt of pleasure through me. I sighed lustfully and wet my palm with my tongue before lightly taking a hold of him and stroking him with a loose grip.

Sirius let out a strangled cry of pleasure, "I thought you weren't experienced." He managed to get out.

"I'm not." I replied truthfully, turning my light touching into a tighter fist.

Sirius threw his head to the side and hissed through his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Well you're bloody brilliant love."

Knowing he liked what I was doing to him made me even more turned on. Sirius started touching me, grazing his hands over my stomach and breasts as he continued to moan.

"We'd better slow down if you want me to last." He said sheepishly.

He flipped us over so he was on top and whispered into my ear, "Can I touch you?"

I simply nodded and bit my lip in anticipation. He took his time roaming his hands over my bare skin and stroking my inner thighs before he finally started to pull down my remaining clothes. Now we were both naked and burning with desire. He settled his weight on top of me, and I could feel him hot and heavy against my thigh. He slid a knee between my legs, causing them to part. Sirius settled in between my legs, reaching a hand down and started rubbing slow circles on my clit. I yelled out his name and moaned loudly at the sensation. I could feel how wet I was against his fingers. Just as I was starting to tense with the anticipation of my release, he removed his fingers and I practically whined at him. He only seemed amused at my reaction.

"I need to know how far you want to go with me, love. If this is it, I will gladly finish you off right now." He said with a smirk.

"I want all of you Sirius."

"You've never done this before?" He inquired with sincerity.

I shook my head no and bit my lip. He pulled a strand of hair behind my ear and said quietly, "I'll take it slow I promise."

I nodded and felt him kiss me again, his hand straying back to between my legs, my clit was still throbbing with anticipation. He took away his hand and centered himself with me. He pushed in slowly, as to not cause me any pain, but it didn't hurt, only a slight sting.

"More." I said, until he was completely inside of me. He arms were shaking on either side of me, obviously trying to control himself to be gentle.

"God, you feel so fucking good Hermione."

"It doesn't really hurt, you can move."

Sirius nodded and pulled out slowly, and pushed back in with more force. He cried out from pleasure and gripped my hips. Each stroke was more forceful, and soon he was pounding into me, my head was pushed to the side with pleasure as each time he drew into me, he grazed my clit, causing me to moan his name repeatedly which turned him on even more.

"Let me try something." I said as he began to slow his pace.

"Anything."

I flipped us over so that I was on top and sunk down onto him. This new position caused me to grip him like a vice. I started to roll my hips back and forth, and Sirius was massaging my breasts with one hand. He made the other into a fist and set it on his stomach. Every time I pushed forward, my clit would rub against his hand.

We were both moaning wildly and I felt myself start to lose control. Sirius took over and started raising his hips to slam into me fast and hard. I felt myself start to fall over the edge, my mind was racing with thoughts I didn't comprehend as I tried to contain the pleasure that was coursing through me. Sirius thrust into me three more times before he let out a string of groans and profanities. I fell on top of him and kissed him fervently.

"You're an excellent teacher, Sirius Black, I can't wait until my next lesson."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, and immediately a thousand thoughts raced into my mind. I've heard people say that they love the few seconds after they wake up that they don't have a thought in their awareness. Apparently they feel totally at peace, without a single worry. It's safe to say that I did not feel at peace when I woke up in the arms of Sirius Black.

I looked at him and felt a pang in my chest. What had I done? I slept with my best friends godfather for the most selfish reasons. How could I have let a schoolgirl crush potentially ruin my life, and more importantly Sirius's. If anyone found out about this, he'd be dead. Although I hoped that they might be somewhat lenient considering he had just returned from the veil a year ago.

 _God,_ I'm _only 17,_ I thought. _What is he, 35?_

My thoughts berated me, _well, you're always going on about how you prefer older men…_

I grabbed the articles of clothing I could find and left the room, trying not to wake Sirius. I made it back to my room, got dressed, and started packing, randomly throwing things into my bag with limitless space. I figured I could stay at the weasley's for a while I figured things out. As I crossed the threshold of my room, I was suddenly hit with a revelation. I had feelings for Sirius Black. That's why I was running away instead of facing him. Could I leave without talking to him?

No, I finally decided. I would stay and be responsible for my actions. I decided to go down to the living room and wait there for Sirius to come downstairs. I was lost in my thoughts as I waited for Sirius, thinking about what I felt for him. I knew I had a crush on him two years ago, but was it something more now? I was attracted to him, but, could I have more feelings for him than I realized?

I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, _Well it doesn't even matter now,_ I thought, _I've ruined any chance of us being together by stupidly sleeping with him._

I opened my eyes and suddenly a very sad, sleepy looking Sirius was standing in front of me. His gaze at my bag was so direct I thought he might burn a hole through it with sheer intensity alone. He had put on some boxers and a plain shirt, and his hair was messy, and he had a shadow of a beard forming on his handsome face. If it wasn't for his heartbroken look, I would have found his morning look cute, if that was even a word you could use to describe big bad Sirius Black.

His green eyes slowly came up to meet mine, and the look of brokenness and betrayal broke down my walls of shame. All I wanted to do was tell him I wasn't going to leave, but he spoke first.

"I thought you were the brightest witch of your age Hermione, you're not supposed to just leave after you spend the night with a bloke.'"

I looked down at my feet, and looked up again into his eyes. I still saw the pain in them, but he was poorly trying to mask it with his usual sarcasm and wit.

"Sirius, don't do that to me." I said in barely a whisper. "Please, be real."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but what am I supposed to think? You spend the night with me, and I wake up to an empty bed and you down here with all of your things packed. It's not exactly reassuring."

"You're right, I was going to leave, but I didn't. I realized I had to stay and talk to you." I took a step closer and reached out for his arm.

We sat down on the couch, and I turned to face him. He took my hand in his and drew soft circles on my palm with his calloused finger. This simple action made me recall last night's occurrences vividly.

"You're thinking about last night." He whispered, his eyes darkening as they bore into mine.

I nodded yes, truthfully. He pulled back slightly and let out a breath. The intensity in the room thinned, i felt as if the air itself became easier to breath.

"So that's not why you were leaving, it wasn't a bad experience? I thought you regretted it."

I scooted closer to him and stated plainly, "I only regret it because you're my best friends godfather"

"Not because I'm almost 20 years older than you?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"No." I chuckled softly. "I've always had a thing for older men."

He laughed then, and I did too. The tension in the air was officially broken. It was the start of something new.

"Honestly, I don't think Harry would object that much at us being together. The person we have to worry most about is Molly Weasly."

I laughed at the image of Molly beating Sirius with a broom, which is most likely what would happen if she ever found out.

I backtracked to Sirius previous statement, choosing my words carefully. "So, do you think we would ever have to worry about that?" I said as I looked up at him innocently through my lashes.

He smirked, "The only way that would happen is if we were together, so what you're really asking…"

I blushed and looked away, but he gently took hold of the side of my face and captured my lips with his. This kiss was different from the one last night. Last night had been all about passion and pent up longing. This kiss was tender and sweet, and it wasn't asking for anything more; it just told me something I already knew. Sirius had feelings for me as I did for him.

"Stay?" He asked earnestly.

"Always."


End file.
